


The Perfect Blend

by vamplover82



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Inanimate Objects, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto creates the perfect blend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written originally as a comment fic over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/profile)[**whoniverse1000**](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/).

Ianto had always loved his coffee, and anyone who really knew him wouldn't have been surprised to discover that he liked to make his own blends. Of course, since most people didn't really know him, his coffee-blending activities were relatively unknown.

While it had started out as something of a hobby, coffee blending had quickly become a slight obsession for Ianto. He was determined to make the perfect blend, a coffee so perfect that it made his taste buds sing. He had been working on it for nearly a month now, but he just couldn't quite get it right. He'd even taken to roasting his own coffee beans, in order to have more control over the flavor.

That evening, after dragging himself home from an extremely long day at work, Ianto set to work on his latest blend, knowing it would calm his nerves. He took out the beans he had roasted the night before and his notepad of coffee blend recipes. He got to work on his latest idea, humming as he prepared the coffee. By the time he had a mug of coffee sitting on his counter, he was tired but satisfied.

He picked up the mug and waved it under his nose, breathing deeply. It smelled delicious, and Ianto couldn't help taking a cautious sip. Although it was a little too hot, the taste was exquisite. He took another sip, and another, unable to stop drinking the wonderful beverage. When the first mug was gone, he promptly poured another, going more slowly with the second.

If he had been tired before he made the coffee, he wasn't by the time he finished his second cup. Instead of going to bed as he knew he should, Ianto stayed awake, using the nighttime hours to roast batch after batch of coffee beans.

Before he knew it, sunlight was streaming through the kitchen window. Ianto looked at his watch, realizing - to his dismay - that he needed to be back at work in an hour. With a last longing look at the containers of coffee beans and grounds strewn over his kitchen counters and table, he made his way to his bedroom to get ready for another day. On his way out, he grabbed a small bag of coffee grounds and stuffed it in his pocket.

When he got to the Torchwood office, Ianto set about preparing for the day. As the last thing before the others came in, he made coffee using the grounds that he had brought with him. Since they were having a meeting first thing that morning, Ianto took the coffee up with him to the board room, handing mugs around as everyone arrived. He sipped his quietly, waiting to see the others' reactions.

To his disappointment, no one even seemed to notice a difference. Not one comment on his perfectly blended coffee in the entire hour they were in the meeting. He sighed as everyone went to their work stations and he was left to clean up the room.

Jack was the last to leave, and he finished off his coffee on his way out of the room, handing his mug to Ianto. "New coffee?" he asked.

Ianto nodded, pleased that at least _someone_ had noticed.

"I like the old stuff better."

Saying nothing further, he strode out of the room, leaving Ianto spluttering behind him. Ianto fumed while he finished clearing away the coffee mugs and eventually went back to get himself another mug of coffee.

He stroked his mug gently, murmuring, "Don't listen to him, love. You're perfect."


End file.
